The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method and apparatus for implementing enhanced, high speed updating and storing of electronic-commerce (E-commerce) orders in a server.
As a result of tremendous growth in transaction volume of E-commerce orders, it is increasingly important to provide computer systems capable of supporting the E-commerce traffic reliably and expediently.
It is expected that most of the online catalogs and order/shipping data will be stored on servers including redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAID). A common annoyance among E-commerce shoppers accessing a web site is the delay in service. The Internet response-time in establishing contact between the user or customer and the web site or E-commerce store is normally fast. However, the delay in getting data for browsing and for order processing typically is due to RAID system servers. Much of the server delay time is due to the mechanical actuator transverse access time and spindle rotational time of the hard disk drives (HDD). For example, the average 3.5 inch form factor HDD access time, that is the time for the head to traverse about ⅓ of the disk surface databand, typically is 3-5 milliseconds. An HDD operating at 10,000 revolutions per minute (RPM) will make one revolution in 6 milliseconds.
In RAID systems during peak periods, these mechanical access times for rotational and transverse motion accumulate, when simultaneously serving many customers.
It is desirable to minimize the effect of these mechanical access times on the E-commerce performance. A need exists for a mechanism for implementing enhanced, high speed updating and storing of E-commerce orders in a server.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for implementing enhanced, high speed updating and storing of electronic-commerce orders in a server. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method and apparatus for implementing enhanced, high speed updating and storing of electronic-commerce orders in a server substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method and apparatus are provided for implementing enhanced, high speed updating and storing of electronic-commerce orders in a server computer system. A received electronic-commerce order is stored in a predetermined temporary read/write cylinder of a disk drive. Responsive to identifying that the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder is full, the stored electronic-commerce order is read. A customer type for the electronic-commerce order is identified. Responsive to identifying a predefined first customer type for the electronic-commerce order, the electronic-commerce order is transferred from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder to a selected cylinder within a set number of cylinders from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder. Responsive to identifying a predefined second customer type for the electronic-commerce order, the electronic-commerce order is transferred from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder to a selected cylinder more than the set number of cylinders from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder.
In accordance with features of the invention, the predefined first customer type includes a large and/or frequent customer and the predefined second customer type includes a smaller or medium size customer. For the large and/or frequent customer, the transverse access time is shorter for the transfer from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder to a selected cylinder within the set number of cylinders from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder. During idle time of the server computer system, electronic-commerce orders are read and transferred from the predetermined temporary read/write cylinder to the selected cylinders according to customer type.